


Your Annoyance

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Bantering, Cuddling, Day 1, Don't copy to another site, Idiots in Love, M/M, Word Prompt: Annoyance, WriterMonth2019, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 1Word Prompt: AnnoyanceFandom: BleachPairing: Ichigo/Urahara





	Your Annoyance

Ichigo squinted into the almost too harsh light of the bedroom as he slowly gained consciousness. Ichigo closed his eyes and took stock of his surroundings, allowing a small smile settle on his lips when he realized where he was and whom he was with.

“I know you’re awake Ichigo,” Urahara’s voice was soft and low.

“So what? Like you’re going to be getting up anytime soon either,” Ichigo replied while yawning and flipping onto his side. He nuzzled the pillow he was resting on and smiled when he got a whiff of Kisuke’s scent and a feeling of safety and love settled over his very soul.

“Too true, why would I give up time with my precious Ichi-Kun,” Kisuke crooned and Ichigo grunted at the nickname and ducked his face deeper into the soft pillow.

Ichigo let out a soft sigh when he felt slender, familiar; battle-worn fingers slide through the strands of his hair. Ichigo sank into the sensation of Kisuke’s petting his hair, it was a guilty pleasure Ichigo was always ready to sink into.

“You’re like a cat when you’re like this Ichi-Kun,” Kisuke commented and Ichigo opened one eye to look up at his lover. Kisuke looked soft and relaxed for once, a soft smile on his face and the normal hardened edge in his eyes was gone.

“You’re such an annoyance Kisuke-Chan,” Ichigo shot back with a smirk as Kisuke let out a little laugh.

“That may be right, but I am your annoyance Ichi-Kun,” Kisuke leaned down and Ichigo lifted his head up just enough so their lips could connect properly.

“That you are,” Ichigo said against the older man’s lips, unable to stop a smile from appearing on his lips. Kisuke just smirked, cupping the substitute Soul Reaper’s cheek and sealed their lips together once again.


End file.
